This invention is a protective device for the door of automobiles and trucks, to be used while the vehicle is parked.
Automobile and truck doors are susceptible to damage while parked do to objects striking the vehicle. Objects such as shopping carts and other vehicle doors striking a vehicle can cause dents and scratches to the doors of an automobile or truck. This invention will prevent some of this damage. Prior devices for protecting a vehicles door from damage have had several disadvantages. One major disadvantage is that some devices are permanently attached to the vehicles door. Thus if they are damaged, they to would give the vehicle a lesser appearance. Also these devices are both costly and difficult to repair or replace. Other devices that are not permanently attached to a vehicle have had no way of securing them to the vehicle and can be easily stolen.